Oh My Writer
by WeirdWingedDaydreamingBookworm
Summary: When new students, familiar to 'evil' side of Briar Beauty's story, enroll in Ever After High, the next Sleeping Beauty's life will turn upside down. Friendship and romance happens, and Briar will start questioning everything she held as simple truth 'till now. And then, she'll find herself wondering that maybe... just maybe... this whole Rebellion isn't such a bad thing?
1. Chapter 1: The letter

**Chapter 1: The letter **(that marked the beggining)

Briar Beauty couldn't move. She just stood there, in the middle of her fluffy hot-pink carpet, her eyes and mouth wide open, and stared at few rows written on light-pinkish paper. She didn't even know why did she feel so… so shocked. She knew this was going to happen sometime, didn't she? So why was this like a pile of stones materialized out of thin air and crashed on her head? It was just so…unexpected.

Briar slowly started to feel her limbs again. She closed her mouth, although her eyes were still huge. Apple. She needed to talk to Apple. Not only was Apple her Best Friend Forever After, but she also, conveniently, had experience with this sort of things. She threw the letter that was source of all the mixed feelings that were twirling inside her right now on her bed and rushed over the room to the balcony. She was quickly on the other side of golden balcony fence. Not that students were supposed to go on the other side of them and then jump down, like she was about to. Then, on the other hand, not like she cared, breaking that rule on a daily basis. She jumped on the balcony below, the one that led to the room Apple shared with Raven. She didn't even stumble when she landed on marble tiles that covered it, even though she was wearing super high heels. After years of jumping from balconies and windows, she became quite an expert at it. She came to the door that led inside. They were closed, but she could see Apple sitting at her desk through the glass window. She knocked on the door so harshly that Apple quite literally jumped out of her chair and started frantically looking around the room. When she finally discovered the source of sound, she hurried to the door and quickly opened them.

"Briar! You scared me to death! I think you almost broke glass on the door!" Apple looked at Briar's face, which showed something between shock and confusion. "Is everything okay?" she asked worriedly.

"I…I'm not sure", Briar said uncertainly. "May…may I come in?"

Apple looked very worried when she moved to the side to let Briar in. "Sure", she said with concern in her voice.

Briar stepped in and looked around the room. Luckily, it seemed that Raven wasn't here. She probably went to Maddie's room or to the Village of Book End with her friends. Briar made her way to Apple's richly carved gold-red bed with huge red canvas over it and sat down, immediately crossing her hands in her lap and looking down at her feet. Apple grabbed her desk chair and positioned it across the bed, sitting down after doing so, now with even more worry and concern that filled her big blue eyes.

"Briar? What is it? You're really starting to scare me now. Did something happen?" she asked.

Briar swallowed. "I just received a letter from my mother", she said quietly.

"Why? Did something bad happen?" Apple was suddenly alarmed.

"Yes. I mean, no. I mean…", Briar sighted. "I don't know. I don't know is it good or bad. It was a warning, really. She wanted…to give me a heads up…", Briar's voice trailed off as she felt like she was going to cry. But that was ridiculous. She _never_ cried. And this wasn't even a big deal! So why in-Ever-After was she so upset about it?

Apple was scared now. She took Briar's hands into her own. What in the Storybook of Legends was going on? "Briar. Look at me. What is it? What did she want to give you heads up about?"

Briar felt tears gathering in her eyes. She forced herself to look at Apple. "About an event that is going to happen. Here. At Ever After High."

She was now crying. For real. Tears streamed down her face and she had to try hard not to let any sobs out. She was ashamed and angry at herself at the same time. She didn't even want to imagine how she looked, because all of her carefully put make-up was probably ruined and smeared across her face by now, and her face itself must've been really red. That was one of the reasons why she hated crying so much and avoided it whenever she could (usually successfully). Apart from the whole thing being shameful and apart from it not being appropriate behaviour for a princess, as Briar saw it, whenever she cried (which, as we know by now, happened very rarely) she became as red as the reddest apple in the Kingdom of Ever After.

Apple, on the other hand, felt her fear grow. What in-Ever-After that was going to happen here could be so bad to make Briar cry? "Briar, tell me", she said. "Tell me, please!"

Silent sobs shaked Briar's body. "A new student", she whispered through tears.

Apple was so surprised that she let go of Briar's hands. "A new student? But, how is that so bad? And what does it have to do with you?" she asked totally confused.

Briar took one shaky breath, trying to calm herself down. "Because", she finally said, "she's the daughter of Evil fairy. The one that is destined to put me in my hundred year sleep."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I have no idea how this happened. I was just dealing with my usual problem of not being able to sleep and this just popped right into my head! So, as this is my first story, I would really, really appreciate any kind of review, anything. I take both compliments and criticism. Also, as English is not my first language, please let me know if I wrote anything wrong. Thank you! **


	2. Chapter 2: What now?

**A/N: So here's a second chapter for you. I would like to thank everyone who read the first chapter, and especially to four persons that reviewed. ViolaOdorata15 - only did that 'cause she's my real life best friend, but still, not to complain, so thank you for reviewing, following _and_ favoriting my story :) Lagoona101 - you have _no_ idea how happy your review made me (that was first real one that I received). I literally started jumping around the room squeeing. So thank you so much for that. dickory5 - if I deciphered your Spanish correctly (I don't know a word of Spanish, but I had some help)...Well, let's just say you might be in for a surprise pretty soon :) And last, but certainly not the least, CreativeWritingSoul - I'm really grateful for your words, and I'm glad to hear that I did a good job on language and such. And also, thank you very much for following and favoriting! That made me really happy, to know that somebody liked it to that extent. Hope I don't disappoint you in the future. Oh, and one more important thing to everyone before you read this chapter: this is happening _before_ the Legacy Day. That's pretty much all I have to say, so you are free to read now :P**

* * *

**Chapter 2: What** (to do) **now?**

For a few moments Apple just stared at Briar, her expression the same mixture of shock and confusion, as if she was feeling insecure about what she had just heard, that Briar had on her face when she first knocked on Apple's door (well, banged on her balcony door, really, but let's not be all fussy dandy). "Wait", she said, shaking her perfect blonde curls while trying to clear her head for at least a bit. "Wait, wait, wait a note." She looked up at her BFFA's face. "Are you saying to me that daughter of Evil Fairy – _the_ Evil Fairy from your story - is coming…_here_?"

Briar took in a deep breath. Her tears were slowly stopping. "Yes. Her name is Spellinda Fairy and she is coming here next week. Her mother, the Evil Fairy, told my mother about it, you know, now when she found out that my mum survived her curse, she tries to be all nice and friendly to her. And for things to be weirder, my mum doesn't hold any resemblance against her."

"I see", Apple said. She had her head crooked to the side, looking thoughtful. "If I think through it, I didn't know the Evil Fairy even had a daughter. I never heard of her. And I know almost all fairy tales of our age. Did you know about her?"

"I did. I mean, it would be strange if I didn't, considering she's my antagonist and all that. But I never met her. And now that you mentioned it, it is a rather mysterious matter. I remember that every time I asked my mum something about Spellinda, anything from when will I finally meet her or what is she like to something practically insignificant, like when is her birthday or what is the color of her hair, she would never answer me. She would just be all like "Oh, you'll meet her soon enough and you'll know all these things you want to know", or would just suddenly 'fall asleep'." Briar made quotation marks in the air. "So all I really know about her is her name, that she is about our age and that she was raised on the grounds of their 'Evil Castle' or whatever it's called. She was also homeschooled 'till now. So it's no wonder that you don't know her. From what I've heard, she didn't really leave her hometown earlier."

Apple listened carefully while Briar talked, throwing in a nod here and there. "That's strange", she concluded when Briar finished. "And what is all of that for? All that secrecy?" she asked.

"You're asking the wrong person, mate", Briar answered, throwing her hands in the air.

Apple just nodded once again, lost in her thoughts. Briar looked at her expectantly. She knew Apple probably needed time to process the whole thing, but her silence just made Briar feel somehow worse. Apple finally spoke after what seemed like forever after. "So your mom sent you a letter about her starting high school here, if I got it correctly?" she asked.

"Well, not exactly", Briar said. She was so relived that Apple talked that she at first didn't even realise that what she herself said probably didn't make any sense to Apple. Noticing confused expression on her friend's face, she quickly explained. "I mean, she is coming here, but she is enrolling for her second year - Legacy Year." After some thought, she added, "I think that if it wasn't for Legacy Day, she wouldn't come at all."

"It's pretty rare for someone to only start for their Legacy Year", Apple noticed, still with somewhat cloudy expression on her face, like she was trying to remember something. "What happens if you don't enroll even then, anyway? Do you just come for your Legacy Day or something? Is something like that even possible? Maybe you _have_ to enroll?" she questioned half to herself. She let out a small sight. "And, of course, more mystery. We don't know anything about this girl, don't we?"

Briar just shrugged, not really having anything to say. There was a short silence again then. Briar found it unbearable. She continued watching Apple, following even the slightest changes on her face. She was surprised when she noticed Apple wasn't zooming anymore, but was worriedly frowning and, for some reason that Briar just couldn't figure out, seemed a slightest bit sad. "You know, there's only one thing that's still bothering me", she said.

"Only one? You lucky royal duck", Briar muttered, wondering will she now hear why did Apple put on that complicated and disturbing expression. "And what would that be?"

"Why didn't you tell me any of this before?" Apple blurted out. She really sounded like that was something that very much burdened her, looking at Briar with big sad eyes. "Didn't you want to talk about it? Was it something I did?"

Looking at worried Apple, Briar laughed for the first time since reading her mother's letter. That was it? "Godmother, Apple, no! It's nothing about you, it's just..." Seeing how serious Apple still was, she felt touched. Thinking how upset her blonde friend got, she knew she owned her a full apology. "Well, firstly, as you see, there wasn't anything much to talk about, and since I never met her, I never had any trouble with her. She might just be the perfect villan. You, on the other hand, always had to worry about Raven, with all of her ideas about not accepting her destiny and everything. So I guess I just wanted to be there for you and support you. I didn't want to bother you with more problems. With something that isn't a problem at all, actually", she finished sincerely. It was the whole truth. She knew just how bound Apple was to her destiny, and how much she cared about how they all might disappear, and if not, what would happen to Raven for trying what she tried. In times like this, with all that was looming over her BFFA, she just didn't feel like troubling her with some tiny concern of hers.

For a moment Apple just sat in her chair, not moving. Then she got up, only to sit next to Briar a moment later. She turned her to herself and hugged her. Briar returned the hug a little surprised. When they parted, Apple still kept a hold of Briar's shoulders, looking her firmly in the eyes. "Listen to me", she said. "No matter how many problems I may have, I will always, _always_ listen to anything you have to say. Not just about this, but anything. You should never think that you're a burden for me. Everything that is bothering you is important to me. You're not my BFFA for no reason. And BFFAs listen to each other. Because they want to. I want to know what is happening with you. Your support means a lot to me, but I want to be there for you as much as you want to be there for me. Okay?"

Briar looked at Apple, the determined look on her face, the seriousness that it radiated almost tangible. But despite that, her eyes still held that spark of kindness and love, the spark because of which everyone who met her fell on their knees. The spark because of which everyone believed that she will truly be a great queen, and not just because she was destined to be but because she was simply that kind of person. That very spark because of which Briar always loved her friend even more. And although Briar already believed her, that spark was there to make sure she knew that Apple meant what she said. She was always a hexellent friend, but at that moment, Briar was truly grateful to have her as one. She smiled. "Okay. And...thank you."

For some time both future queens sat in silence, holding hands and smiling to one another, a precious moment of friendship passing between them. This time, it was Briar who talked first. "When I think about it, maybe I should have told you in the first place", she said. "I thought I had everything settled, and now I received this letter and '_bam!'_ - I actually cried over it." She sighted. "I just feel really stupid now."

"You have nothing to feel stupid about, Bri. It is normal for you to feel a bit insecure. How do you think I felt when I first met Raven?" Apple said. „Belive me, I didn't do any better than you. But in time you learn to accept all of your story. And not just for yourself and your Happily Ever After, but for the balance of whole Land of Ever After." Apple voice was soft and gentle while she talked.

Briar looked at her with hope and something that bordered with suspicion. "Really?" she asked.

Apple couldn't help but giggle. "Yes", she responded. "Really."

"Well, that would be nice", Briar concluded. "Because this was a _total_ party breaker."

Apple let out another giggle. "It's good to see that you're back to your normal self again."

"This has been really helpful, you know. Speaking of which," she said, just remembering what she came here in the first place for, "can you tell me how should I treat Spellinda? You do have experience with that, right? Raven is your villan and look, you two live together! So what should I do? Should I be nice to her? Ignore her? Keep her close? Keep her far away from me?"

Apple wrinkled her nose while frowning a bit. "You know, just because she's a villain doesn't mean she's less important than you. Or me, or any other Royal", she said. "If there wasn't for her, there wouldn't be a story just as it wouldn't be without you. So yes, you should be nice to her, but not just because you have to. And you don't have to room with her, if that's what you're after. Just keep an eye on her, so she doesn't come of her path. As Raven almost did", Apple ended in a conclusive voice and looked at Briar questionably, hoping that she helped.

Briar felt like she was being scolded. She knew that Apple was just trying to help her, and not criticise her, but she knew her blonde princess friend had a point. She shouldn't rank Spellinda as insignificant lower being, but she couldn't help it. Being raised the way she was and not having any real contact with the villans' world, it just came somehow naturally. And the whole idea of this just freaked her out. But still. What had to be done, had to be done. "Yeah...okay."

"Great! Now that we cleared all of that, let's cheer you up the whole way!" Apple clapped her hands. "So, what does Her Majesty The Next Sleeping Beauty want to do?"

Briar let out another sight, but she was feeling a little better. "She wants to fix her make-up. Although I'm not sure I'll be able to look at myself in the mirror."

"But of course. You can use my kit, if you want." Apple smiled. "And for something more long-termed?"

"Well, seeing how much time I spent mourning over this insignificant thing, I need to make it up for that lost hour." She smirked. It felt good. "So let's party!"

As Apple laughed, happy to see Briar herself again, the latter looked at her. „I really don't deserve you as a friend, you know", she concluded.

"Nonsense!" Apple shouted. "This stress has gotten you in a non-lucid state, my dear. You should really rest a bit."

After this, she was done. Hearing Apple sound like Baba Yaga would make _anyone_ laugh. And Briar laughed untill her stomach hurt so much she wasn't sure she will be able to eat ever again. "Oh, my Godmother! When did you learn to impersonate people so well?" she said choking.

You could tell by the look on Apple's face that she was satisfied, whether from cheering Briar up, whether from hearing a compliment. Maybe both. „A princess must be skilled in all fields", she said. "That's just how it works."

* * *

**A/N: I'm so, so, so really sorry for this first two super-short, non-action chapters, but I really didn't know how else to make them. The first one was more like an intro into the whole thing, and in this one I wanted to set a background for Spellinda and give you a Briar's view of things. I also wanted a friendly scene between Apple and Briar, with a bit of 'about our personal villans' talk, 'cause all of that will probably be somewhat important later in the story. I must also sincerely apologize for updating this only after such a long time, but after the first chapter was published, my school started and I got busy with that and all the work for the up-coming competitions. Also, I'm not such a fan of the Royals usually, so this was a bit difficult to write. I belive that Apple has good intentions (I read Apple's diary at EAH website), but a wrong way of showing it, so I tried to focus on getting it distributed that way. Next chapter will, hopefully, be up soon, and with more action. What happens? Spellinda comes. And she is not alone...**

**Reviews are really appreciated, both compliments and critics. Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3: They arrived, they!

**A/N: Well hello all you wonderful people out there :) Once again, thanks are in order. 1. For reviewing - CreativeWritingSoul (:D) and dickory5 - well, if I am to learn Spanish with your reviews, I hope that means there are more to come? ;) And as for romance... hehehe, just you wait. 2. For reviewing and favoriting - TooMuchSarcasm - one of the reasons I started writing this was precisely because of this fandom's lack of Briar centric stories. Sleeping Beauty and Snow White are equally famous and important stories, and if Apple can have her antagonist and the whole franchise is about them, then why can't Briar have her antagonist too? 3. For favoriting - Mikado x Goddess and ally0944. 4. For following - Ambar576, VampireNinja1706 and ZTA-Khaleesi. (If any of you listed above don't want your name here, please inform me.) And, of course, 5. is everyone who read it thus far. It was thanks to all of you guys that this chapter is up after much shorter period than it took for the last one. ****So, everything as I promised, longer chapter with something actually happening, sooner update, Spellinda coming, and not alone. Please, proceed. **

* * *

**They **(finally)** arrived... Wait. They!?**

Briar laid in her bed, still, which most might find surprising, wide awake. Those who did not know her well would probably expect her to be sound asleep before her head touched the pillow, but one of many perks of being the next Sleeping Beauty was that she could not really control when or where will the sleeping take place. It meant that it could happen during any class, from Princessiology to Grimmnastics (including the time when they had to practice swimming in an enchanted pool.. you probably guessed the rest), during any meal, during the time in the Village of Bookend or climbing a tree in Enchanted Forest, or even during that time when she put a rope between school's east and west tower and started walking on it in high heels (she actually managed to cross three - quarters of it, but if Daring wasn't down to catch her when she started to feel sleepy and fell... well, let's just say a True Love's Kiss would not be enough to wake her up). But it also meant that she sometimes had trouble sleeping at night. She would usually just find something fun to do, not wanting to waste a single precious minute of the time she had. But right now it was a quarter to midnight, and all she was doing was laying on her hip and glaring at her nightstand (she had several) alarm clock as if she wanted to pry a hole in it with her eyes. The reason for her strange behaviour lied in the fact that the day that was about to come after those fifteen minutes had passed was Monday. The very Monday on which Spellinda Fairy will be coming to Ever After High.

Briar sighted. Sighting, she noticed, seemed to be something she did a lot lately. It has been almost a week since her and Apple's talk. A week during which the whole school found out about Briar Beauty's personal antagonist coming over (Briar wasn't entirely sure how did it spread so quickly, but she was almost positive it had something to do with Blondie). A week during which she was completely and utterly depressed. And one bright point in misery she seemed to be swimming in during that week was Apple. She stayed with her the whole time, never leaving her side. Doing everything she could to make Briar forget about the nearing encounter. Whenever Briar told her during the almost - passed week that she didn't have to do what she did or simply thanked her, Apple just smiled. "As I said, you were always by my side supporting me ever since this whole charade with Raven begun", she used to say. "And I can't imagine how it would be if you weren't. Now that you're going through the same thing, I'm just returning the favor." Not that she was wrong, but Briar was still immensely grateful to her. She felt reassured after everything Apple told her (especially after she found out that Apple didn't do that fableous herself when meeting Raven)... and she desperately wanted to believe her. She wanted to believe that it will be better. That she will get used to Spellinda and everything she represented with time. That it will be okay. She tried. She really did, although she knew that it probably can't happen that quick. But despite all of it, whenever she thought about the approaching Monday (and that was about 24/7), she felt nothing but pure terror. And then anger. She was indescribably mad at herself for letting a petty matter like this get her out of her tracks and pace. It wasn't something she could allow herself. It wasn't a thing princess should do, freaking out like that. She was raised her whole life for this. It was her purpose. She was brought up as Princess Briar, always treasured like a most valuable jewel. She knew her destiny as well as her own name: she will be cursed by the same person whose arrival she so feared now (only ten more minutes); she will prick her finger and fall asleep for a hundred years, and then be awaken by a beautiful prince and live Happily Ever After. It had its ups and downs, but it was what she had to do. And it was a fableous future, she knew it - many desired for it. She wanted to meet her antagonist, she was even angry at her mother for not letting her do so. And yet, now that the time has come, she couldn't do anything to compose herself. She couldn't cool her head down. When she received the letter, she was left in genuine shock, becoming more nervous with each passing day. Nothing. She was good for nothing. She could _do_ nothing.

She could only sight. So she did it again, diverting her attention from the alarm clock to bury her head in one of many pillows on her royal-sized bed. It was a rose shaped pillow (no surprise there) so it felt really nice, petals curling around her as if she laid in a real flower. Her hands clutched the bedding. What was wrong with her? She angrily threw herself on her back. She was behaving so strangely. Apart from everything listed above, there was one more special thing that troubled her. Her destiny was to be the next Sleeping Beauty - she always knew that. But that didn't change the fact that she wanted to live every minute of her time. But now, with Spellinda coming, it felt as if the deadline for her free time was set for the upcoming Monday (five more minutes to go; she returned to staring at her alarm clock). She knew that was silly for her to think; she knew Spellinda wouldn't curse her the moment she steps into school. She repeated that to herself all the time, as well as she repeated that Spellinda might be a nice evil person that is not less worthy than she is. But none of that seemed to reach her brain. She was even suffering from nightmares, which never happened before (she guessed that had something to do with her mom's legacy too). She dreamed that she was in a tiny room filled with clocks, all different shapes and sizes, that were all ticking loudly, counting the time she had left. As it ran out, the room seemed to get smaller and smaller, untill she couldn't move and the clocks were about to crush her. She always woke up before they managed, though. She was sweating and panting after, and it sometimes took her to five minutes to realize she wasn't in the clock room anymore and that it was all a dream. When that happened during the day, she had to hide it from her friends and teachers. She couldn't tell anyone about it. It was too embarrassing. She knew Apple noticed but saw that she didn't want to talk about it, so left it alone. With all of it, Briar just couldn't help herself this week: she partied and lived her life to the fullest with double ardor. She threw three epic bashes, which everyone talked about days before and after; she rented a balloon in the Village of Bookend and went flying with it, jumping with a parachute from it later; she went scuba diving in the river; to the Village with Apple and Blondie every day; she even accompanied Ashlynn on her forest trips sometimes; she went bungee jumping from the school roof three times, and twice from the bridge. She told herself she was acting foolishly every time, but she still kept going. And now it was the end (two more minutes), and she felt nothing better, just more pressed down by the hand of time. One more minute. Thirty seconds. Fifteen. Ten. Five, four, three, two, one...

All three clock's needles folded, the one for seconds progressing farther after a moment. The room was dead silent except for its ticking and Ashlynn's even breathing. Briar's eyes were as round as a pair of Maddie's tea cups. This was it. It came. It was officially here. She could no longer hope for one of many magical beings in the Land of Ever After to freeze time.

It was almost funny. Once again, something she expected for so long left her in such a shock. She turned away from the clock, suddenly not wanting to look at it. She closed her eyes. She could not control it, but for once, she really wanted to fall asleep.

* * *

**~The following morning~**

Briar almost finished getting ready when Apple came. Of course she would. Good old Apple. Briar knew she wouldn't have left her alone on this morning. There was a light knock on the door, followed by a melodious voice. "May I come in?" she asked.

"Yes, just a moment", Briar answered as she closed her mascara and headed to the entrance to her room. Apple, unlike her, preferred traditional methods of transport, such as walking, over jumping and climbing balconies. She opened the door to let her in and closed them again after her. Apple looked at her with an unreadable expression. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, will be in a second. Finishing touches." She tried to smile, but her weak attempt immediately failed. She quickly turned away to hide it, reopening mascara bottle she still held. It was one thing left to do. She didn't know how she managed to do the rest, because now her hand shaked so much that black make-up finished everywhere but where it was supposed to. After the fifth time it ended all over her cheeks, and she sighted from frustration and powerlessness, she felt gentle hands taking the bottle away from her. "Here, let me do it", Apple said softly. Briar surrendered herself, sitting at her vanity chair and letting Apple clean her cheeks and apply mascara properly. "You're all fancied up today", Apple noticed.

It was true. Not that she didn't dress up nice usually, but today she did it with extra care. She just classified that as another of her unexplainable acts lately. She wore a short dress (half way to her knees) with a hot pink base which was fully covered by black, roses-and-briars shaped lace. It fit her tightly and was just enough wide to allow her to make large steps. It was strapless, with a corset shaped top. There was a black, shiny satin belt at the middle, that finished at her back where she tied it into a bow. With that, she wore a pair of black heels shaped from briars (not real, of course). They started at her feet, going around them and shaping a heel, and then climbed around her soles, going all the way up to her knees. It was very nicely detailed, every thorn visible. At her right arm she had a matching bracelet, from her knuckle to her elbow. A pair of black earings, also briar-shaped and with a small pink rose at the end decorated her ears, and a matching necklace her neck. She had her usual make-up and hairstyle, with her all-time present crownglasses. "Yeah", she agreed.

The whole look was very impressive, and, again, she didn't have a faintest clue why she chose it. She wanted to leave an impression on Spellinda, but what kind? Did she want to show her charms? Or did she want to... show her who is in charge here? '_No'_, she thought, stunned with her own thinking. _'She is probably a nice person. Evil, but nice. She is equally important as I am... and she scares me to death.' _Some of her emotions must have showed up on her face, because Apple, who finished with Briar's make-up in the meantime, looked at her thoughtfully once again. She took her by hands and pulled her up in a standing position. "We have to get going. She will be here at 10 a.m. sharp, and it's a quarter to ten now", she said. She smiled brightly at her. "Don't worry, it's gonna be fine. I'm here."

Briar let Apple lead her from her room, down the stairs, through the huge school's lobby, and, finally, out in front of the school itself. Wherever they went, they were followed by curious whispers and looks, and quite a large number of students openly started following them outside. Everyone wanted to see the first encounter of the next Sleeping Beauty and the next Evil Fairy. When they got down the stone steps in the school's front, Briar noticed Headmaster Grimm along with Baba Yaga and some other teachers. There was also a big crowd of students. She couldn't remember did she ever feel this embarrassed before. Everyone was making such a big deal out of this. If Apple didn't held her by the hand, restraining her and calming her at the same time, she would've run away, borrowed one of Maddie's shrinking potions, and, after successfully transforming from drinking it, found a nice, quiet, dark hole and stayed there untill everything was over. The day was clear and sunny, not a single cloud on the horizon. _'Almost as if it's mocking me'_, Briar thought. One could feel the tension in the air as ten o'clock neared. The yard was so silent Briar heard the birds chirping in Enchanted Forest.

10 a.m. came... and passed by. After 10:10 students slowly started buzzing, and Briar catched parts of either angry, either bored conversations. She was becoming nervous herself. Where is she? At 10:15, Headmaster and Baba Yaga started consulting over something. Still nothing. Clear voices and laughter filled the yard at 10:20, but there was still no sign of her. Briar could tell people are getting impatient. She was almost angry at her antagonist now. Why did it took this long? Why was she late? Just as Briar started to wonder if she will come at all, there was a sound. Her head snapped up. She didn't think anyone else heard it, everyone was busy talking. She couldn't properly describe it, it was like some sort of swishing through the air, almost like... wings? But big, massive wings. The sound became closer. Some students and teachers were confusedly looking around now, searching for the sound's source. Briar stared down the road that led to school. She was sure now that is was whatever Spellinda was coming with that caused the sound, but the road was empty and she couldn't see anything although she squinted. The noise was so close now that it was impossible to not hear it. Everyone was fidgeting, looking around for its cause, but there was still no sign of it. That is, untill one student gasped in terror and pointed to the sky. "Look!"

As one, students, teachers, staffs of the school, all looked up. And, as one, horrifiedly inhaled and backed away. Briar's jaw dropped. In the sky, moving above the tops of trees in Enchanted Forest, flew (yeah, _flew_) a carriage. It was drawn by four black Pegasus, whose strong wings (despite her horror, Briar still felt a little proud for getting that one right) sliced the air as blades. They were completely raven, their mane and tails, hair, even their eyes shone like most beautiful black jewels. The carriage itself was also black, made from ebony, and very simple, with no unnecessary finery. After a few seconds, Pegasus slowly landed on the school's tiled avenue of approach, which the crowd so considerately cleared. They did it so quietly that it was almost impossible, their hooves and carriage's wheels not making almost any sound. For a moment the whole construction just stayed still, and then lackeys who were holding to the carriage untill now (poor them) jumped down and opened the door. One of them got an emerald - green carpet which he unrolled before the vehicle. Done with their job, they stood still around the carriage. Briar was surprised none of them offered his hand to the person coming out of the door, but next second, every single thought was erased from her brain.

Slowly, a foot became visible at the carriage's entrance. Then the other, followed by the rest of legs, torso with arms, and finally the head. The whole body of Spellinda Fairy emerged from the shadows and appeared at the door. For a moment, the whole world froze as she stood still, only her eyes moving. She analysed her surroundings, absorbing every detail. Each of her hands rested on its side of the doorway, her face calm and determined. Briar openly stared at her. That was her. She was... real. Tangible. _Here_.

... And she was absolutely beautiful. Briar could not believe her own eyes. Was it fairy magic of some sort? Spellinda had long, silky hair which ended in soft curls at her waist. It was thick, but also light, which was confirmed by its floating in the breeze, and although it was completely black, it seemed as if it reflected light, shining so brightly in the sun that it was almost silver. Her eyes were emerald - green color, big, but still not too big - 'just right', as Blondie would say. They were framed with long, dense black eyelashes, and arched with elegant black eyebrows. Briar almost felt jealous because of those eyebrows - they were perfect, at the perfect angle. She had full, naturally pink lips, shaped as if they came from a fashion magazine. Small, a bit upturned nose finished the look. Her skin was pale, and also seemed to glow with silver light it radiated. She had a tall, slender figure with long arms, legs and fingers, each of which ended with a perfect, metal green polished nail. But despite her looks, she was dressed rather simple - she wore pants... and that's when Briar experienced her next shock. She wore pants?! You could almost never see a girl wearing pants at Ever After High. In fact, Briar couldn't remember when was the last time she actually saw one. But, to return to the description: she indeed, shockingly, wore pants, made from some flexible and stretchy black fabric. They were clearly made for summer, light, going to her ankles. Above that was a silky, flowy, emerald - green top which matched with her eyes. It had two wide suspenders and a small v-cut. It was frilled below her chest, going down in a bell-like shape. At her feet were black, leathery, Roman styled sandals. All of her clothing items also seemed to glow with silver light. She wore no jewelry, and, to top that of, she had no make-up. If she was any other girl, Briar would probably hate her by now. How could someone evil (well, okay, not including Raven, her mom competed Snow White to be the fairest of them all) be so beautiful, and not wear make-up?! That wasn't fair.

As if she heard her thoughts, Spellinda turned her head. Briar was completely unprepared when her own personal antagonist's eyes met her own. She had to control herself really hard not to stumble backwards. The way she looked at her, as if she knew everything about her, as if she could see right through the surface of flesh and blood to her heart and brain and read every feeling and emotion that was going through her. As if she could sense it all before, as if she knew she was right there and only turned around to properly face her. It was amazing. And it was intimidating at the same time. Still, she returned her gaze. It lasted for what seemed like forever after. Neither of them even blinked, studying each other. As the students wanted, this was the first real encounter between the next Sleeping Beauty and the next Evil Fairy. Just when Briar already thought she won't withstand it any longer, Spellinda diverted her view.

The world started moving again. Briar was suddenly completely aware of jealous and angry whispers and looks of the girls, and all the dropped jaws of the guys. Some of them, Briar could swear, were inches away from drooling. She had a funny thought of looking at the teachers and the Headmaster to see how they looked, but she couldn't force herself to do that - for that, she would have to stop looking at Spellinda, and, for some reason, she found that impossible. In the meantime, the person in question made it very clear why not one of the lackeys offered his hand. She jumped down from the carriage, not even trying to use the stairs. Briar was not completely sure, but she thought she saw her feet floating above the ground for a brief moment before they landed. She was so busy inspecting the fairy girl (who got her even more amazed after their staring contest), that at first she didn't even notice that another person got out from the carriage after her. She didn't realize it even when girls started whispering again, but in a different tone now, giggling and saying, "Who is _that_?" or when the guys closed their mouth (probably inspecting the damage on their ego) and started skeptically inspecting the person. It was only when Apple (who still stood beside her, holding her hand) said, "Oh!" and looked that way, that she finally noticed. She glued her eyes off Spellinda and redirected them at the person. And was surprised to see - a guy. He stood behind the Fairy's daughter, keeping a hand on her right shoulder. A guy with the same black hair and green eyes as Spellinda. A guy that was absolutely gorgeous...

No. Wait. That was not the point. The point was that there was _a guy_. Who looked _exactly like Spellinda_. But no. They couldn't do that to her. Not after everything she went through, not after all the stress of the past week...

"Oh", Apple repeated. "This is strange." She turned herself to face Briar. "I don't remember you saying... that Spellinda had a brother."

* * *

**A/N: Bwahahaha! (Not entirely sure what the reason for the evil laugh was, but it somehow seemed appropriate, didn't it? ;) So, to everyone who might have been asking themselves (probably no one) just _why_ did I keep writing only about Spellinda and still put 'new student_s_' in the summary box - this is what I had in mind all along :)**

**Sorry if I bothered you with descriptions in the second part too much... I guess I just had to describe Spellinda, and as for Briar's clothing - there's not any particular reason. I was thinking about the chapter and it crossed my mind. And it always indescribably annoyed me that all those characters in cartoons wore the same clothes all the time. And they call themselves fashionistas. Really. -.- **

**I don't know when will the next chapter be up, mainly because I'm looking for a roommate for Spellinda (and her brother, but that's not as important) and all the appropriate EAH characters are already taken, so I'm thinking of using some OC's, but as I don't really know many people around here yet, it might take some time looking and asking.**

**Reviews are always appreciated, both compliments and criticism. And also (I'm totally using that) it was my birthday this past Monday. Sooo... pleeeeeaaaaseeee? As a birthday gift - review? *puppy eyes* Thank you for reading!**


End file.
